The Longest Day
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Ciel is tasked by her Majesty to look into a drug lord and his ring in the underworld. His daughter comes to visit the manner and the household is instructed to observe her. As time progresses they find that the girls past is very deep, and that she may not be in league with her father after all.


I hope you like this first chapter, if you do please leave me a comment saying so. This is my first Black Butler Fanfiction. This could possibly cause a trigger so be wary, for warnings look in the description. So on with the story…

His Butler, Her Servant

"Not again" sighed the boy. "What is it young master?" asked Sebastian to the boy. "The Queen has just sent me this." said Ciel, holding up a letter with the royal seal. Sebastian tilted his head and gave the boy a look of confusion. "She says that tomorrow morning a guest of hers will arrive here, and that we should entertain her until the Her Royal Highness has need for her. She also said that we should try and get as much information out of her as possible about her father. They suspect that he is a drug lord leader in the underworld." stated Ciel with a pouty face on. "How is that a bad thing, I thought you enjoyed investigating, a drug lord should be interesting." Said Sebastian still confused. "A Lady here for an extended stay, she'll be old and act like Elizabeth all the time, can you imagine, she'll want to change clothes five times a day and be snotty." said Ciel putting his head in his hands. "It's time for bed my Lord" said the tall Butler. "So it is" stated the boy getting up and following Sebastian out the door.

The next morning the staff was ready for the arrival of the new guest. Sebastian had saved the staff from ruining the estate multiple times. When the carriage did finally arrive it seemed that all of Ciel's fears were dispelled, when they saw their new guest. Out of the carriage stepped a lady, a young lady, dressed fully in black. No smile graced her lovely face, no look of happiness in her eyes. Her head was cast down as she retrieved a sole piece of luggage and walked toward the group of people standing before her. Ciel stepped forward and said "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Sebastian" pointing to the butler beside him. "It is an honor to meet you my Lord, and thank you for having me." With this she gave a graceful and low bow to both Ciel and Sebastian. "May I take your bag?" said the butler walking forward and extending his white gloved. "Thank you" she said in response. Ciel led the way into the house, he noticed the looks on Finny, Baldro, and Mey-Rin's faces, the boys were love struck and Mey-Rin had a look of jealously embedded on her face. Once in the manner Ciel turned to Mey-Rin, "would you escort our guest to her room? "Of course" she said in response, and began to lead the way up the stairs, blushing as she passed by Sebastian and then turning to glare at the new girl in the house while still walking forward. Once the pair was gone both younger male servants began to dance around in joy. "Don't you have work to do" said Sebastian in a cool voice. Upon hearing this they immediately stood at attention, "*Hai Sabastian!" they shouted and scuttled away.

In Ciel's office later that day the young lord looked up at Sebastian and asked "Do demons have an idea of beauty?" "Yes, to a degree, perhaps our tastes are not those of what a human would think attractive, it depends. Why do you want to know?" replied the butler. "Just Finny's and Baldro's reaction to our guest, I wonder if she feels separated because of that fact." Putting his hands together and resting his chin on them. "Did you think she was pretty?" "I would need to see her again to tell you that. Did you think she was pretty?" replied Sebastian. "Hai" Said Ciel returning to his work on the desk he was sitting at. Sebastian just gave him a slight smile.

Dinner that evening was quiet, Sebastian's food was again wonderful. Ciel got to know that there guests name was Ember. Ciel acted cold toward his forced guest, but she did not seem to mind. "I'm retiring for the evening I shall see you in the morning" said the young boy getting out of his chair and leaving the room without another word. Ember closed her eyes and placed a spender hand on her forehead releasing a long sigh. "Are you alright?" questioned Sebastian. "I forgot you were still here" said the girl. "I'm fine, I think I will retire as well, thank you Sebastian" She stated getting up when he pulled her chair out for her.

"So what did you think of her?" asked Ciel as Sebastian was taking of the boys shoes. "Well…" Before the butler could finish his statement Mey-Rin rushed in. "Sebastian, S-Sebastian" she wailed. "What are you thinking" the demon stared at her "Barging in unannounced" He hissed the last sentence. "I –I'm sorry but you must come I think I burned Ember" Mey-Rin cried. "Burned?" questioned Ciel, looking at his servant with cold eyes. "Better go check on her, this should make a good story" sighed Ciel. Sebastian rolled his eyes and once again asked "What do you mean burned" "I promise it was not on purpose" stared the maid; the Butler looked down on her his eyes shining. Mey Rin squeaked and continued on "Well she was having a bath, the water got cold and I was putting more hot water in, but my glasses were fogged up and some hot water got on her back" the girl bowed her head in shame. "That is all Mey Rin" stated Sebastian dismissing the maid when they arrived at the bathroom door.

Ember looked up and asked when a knock on the door was heard. "Who is it?" "Sebastian" the Butler replied putting his hand to the knob. "Come in" stated Ember pulling a towel over her chest bubbles covering the rest of her body. "What is it?" she asked as he entered the room. "I heard there was a bit of an accident a few minutes ago" he said smiling. "It was just an accident. Nothing to worry about" she said, trying to relieve his fears, even though he had none for the girl. "But Ceil insisted" stated Sebastian looking down at her. "If you must" said the girl leaning forward slightly as the man knelt down next to the tub to inspect her back. When he set eyes on it he did not expect what he saw. On her left shoulder there was a red spot from where Mey Rin had poured the water, but what surprised him were the scars that ran all along her back. Some still raw or bleeding; "Does it hurt?" he questioned. "If you're talking about the burn no, not much" she stated statically. Sebastian's hand wavered over her uncovered back, the lower portion of her back covered on white bubbles. He could almost feel the pain radiating off of her scars. Taking the pot of heated water he poured the rest of it into the bath and stood up. "Thank you Sebastian" Ember said lying back down into the now warm water. "Of course my lady, anything you need simply ask" with that he bowed and left the room. The Butler now had some important information to tell Ciel. (To Be Continued)


End file.
